true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Judge Claude Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist of the 1996 Disney classical film The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. He is the top minister of Paris, who seeks to have Esmeralda as his sex slave, or kill her. He is also Quasimodo's former master. History Frollo was first seen to murder gypsies near the river bank. When one gypsy who was Quasimodo's mother ran away from him, he chased her in order to get the baby and kill it. The plan was going with success until one of the priests stopped him and told him that if the baby won't be claimed by him, he will die and have to pay his immortal soul. Frollo gave the baby the name Quasimodo (which means half formed) and tried to keep him hidden in order so he won't disturb the gypsies from dying. Frollo hinted to his captain of the guards Phoebus that he kills gypsies in order to take away from them the court of miracles and claim it as his own holy place. He later takes Phoebus to the feast of fools where they both meet Esmeralda and fall in love with her. However, Frollo doesn't let himself love Esmeralda once he doesn't have a heart and when Esmeralda saves Quasimodo he declares that she will pay for this insolence. Esmeralda then fights his guards, making his tent collapse and because of that Frollo gets mad at Quasimodo, because of his meeting with Esmeralda and befriending someone he calls a witch. Frollo is later seen keeping Esmeralda inside the palace in order so that she will be separated from all the other gypsies, and tells her that if she puts one foot outside she will be gone. Later, at night, he describes his love as hell's fire and as a spell that Esmeralda cast onto him. He also declares it's not his fault, which shows a side of hatred besides the side of love. Because he was so confused to love her or not, he would let her choose if she wants to be raped by him or be burned, a win either way action. He fell into his sleep in the church, and when he woke up he wanted to find Esmeralda in order to do his win either way action, and execute who ever didn't know where she is, letting their house burn down and become scorched earth. Later, he put people into a cart, locked them in and pushed the cart into the water, but Phoebus didn't like it at all. Later, Frollo wanted Phoebus to burn a house whose door was locked, but Phoebus put the fire torch into a water bucket. However, one of Frollo's guards took Phoebus's sword and a second after the same guard hit Phoebus on the head. Phoebus then woke up and rode away with Frollo's horse, Snowball. However, the guards shot arrows onto Phoebus and he fell into the river. Now, the whole of Paris was on fire because of Frollo, and when Frollo came back home he blamed it onto Quasimodo for his help in Esmeralda's escape. So that he would still be able to win, in two ways, he told Quasimodo he will be attacking with 1,000 men. When Quasimodo and Pheobus went to save the gypsies and warn them, Pheobus declared that without Quasimodo's help he would never have found the way, and then Frollo, who was following them, mentioned that neither would he find the way without Quasimodo's help. Frollo than revealed his true nature and declared that he now has claimed the court of miracles all for himself and Esmeralda + Pheobus as well. He then lied to the living citizens of Paris that Esmerelda had cast a spell on Paris using witchcraft, while Quasimodo was tied to chains and remained inside his house. But just before he could burn Esmeralda, he declared that he will save her from fire and from any other danger if she just accepts him raping her. Esmeralda spat onto Frollo's face and Frollo continued lying as he tried to burn her. However, Quasimodo escaped the prison and saved her, bringing her to his house and throwing her onto his bed. Frollo sent some guards to fight and some guards to destroy the locked door of the church that was under Quasimodo's house in the bell tower. However, the guards failed after a mighty war, and Frollo came and smit the door with his sword. Frollo succeeded to come into the church, and started climbing up the stairs of the bell tower towards Quasimodo's house. The Pope however told Frollo that he would not accept such a wicket man inside the house of God. Frollo ignored him and threw him off the stairs, making him weak & injured, and told him that he and Quasimodo have unfinished business to attend. Frollo tried to kill Quasimodo with a knife, but Quasimodo got mad at him for thinking Esmeralda is dead because of him. Esmeralda suddenly woke up, and Frollo then shifted his sword out of his pocket, making Quasimodo and Esmeralda hide under the roof of the bell tower on the gargoyle's head. Frollo then found Esmeralda and Quasimodo, and tried to strike Quasimodo's arm with his sword while Quasimodo and Esmeralda passed from gargoyle to gargoyle. Esmerelda and Quasimodo then climbed up and stepped onto the surface of the roof, making Frollo catch up with them. Frollo then struck her with a sword on her back, making minor damage to her body. He then revealed his true act to Quasimodo and declared that he would do to him what he should have done 20 years ago. Frollo then threw his cape over Quasimodo's eyes, making Quasimodo fall back onto the gargoyle level. But that's not all yet, because when Quasimodo fell onto a gargoyle, he grabbed Frollo's cape which was still on him and held tightly onto it while he was about to fall into the fire from the burning of Paris. Esmeralda then told Quasimodo to hold her hand and so he did and Frollo, knowing that they where both saving his life, tried to kill both of them with a strike of his sword. However, the gargoyle fell and Frollo, together with Quasimodo, fell with it. However, Phoebus saved Quasimodo while he just let Frollo fall to his death. It is very possible that Frollo paid God with his immortal soul. Personality Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Gallery The Great Villains Wiki presents a gallery for Judge Claude Frollo. Category:Total Darkness Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dictators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lustful Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Animal Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anti-Religious Category:Leaders Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Bombers Category:Torturers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Vandals Category:Extremists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warlords Category:Genocidal Category:Saboteurs Category:Damned Souls Category:Lover Stealers Category:Traitors Category:Deceased Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Failure Intolerant Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Elderly Category:Sociopaths Category:Strategic Villains Category:Spree Killers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Politicians Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Conspirators Category:Imposters Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Stalkers Category:The Heavy Category:Evil Genius Category:Barbarians Category:Big Bads Category:Blackmailers Category:Hegemony Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Slavedrivers Category:Tyrants Category:Emotionless Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Nihilists Category:Archenemy Category:Incriminators Category:Dark Lord Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Plague Bringers Category:Terrorists Category:Overconfident Category:Foremost Category:Narcissists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Ambitious Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Control Freaks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Assasins Category:Remorseless Category:Opportunists